The Real World: Miami
by Chachi0203
Summary: This is the true story... of seven strangers... picked to live in a house...work together and have their lives taped... to find out what happens... when people stop being polite... and start getting real...The Real World.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Cast

The Real World: Miami

"This is the true story... of seven strangers... picked to live in a house...work together and have their lives taped... to find out what happens... when people stop being polite... and start getting real..._The Real World_."

**Santana**

_Saying I'm excited would be an understatement. I have dreamt about being on the world since I was 16 and to finally be on the show and to also be in Miami is amazing. The only thing I wish is that I wasn't sharing my space with 6 other people. It's not that I don't like people, it's just… I don't like people. If everyone in the world just thought like me than everything would run smoothly and I wouldn't be such a bitch all of the time. I promised myself that I would enter the house with an open mind and that's what I plan to do, but don't let the cute face fool you. I will get hood if you cross me._

Santana walked through the airport with her luggage in tow. As she is walking she spots a girl with short blonde hair and a sundress waiting in the spot she was told to wait, in case she arrived first.

"Hi are you Santana?"

" That's me. So I'm guessing you're going to be my roommate."

"You guessed right, I'm Quinn" Both girls hug and are sporting the biggest grin.

"You ready to head to the house,Santana?"

"Let the shenanigans begin"

**Quinn**

_Hi, my name is Quinn, I'm 23 years old and I'm from Boston. I have had a very interesting life. I was a cheerleader for the first 2 years of high school, but quit because I gotten pregnant. My parents are super religious and conservative, so when they found out they were not the happiest people in the world. They kicked me out and I lived with boyfriend,Puck, and his family. Puck and I have been on and off for 8 years now, but because he has done so much for me I don't know what I would do without him. He wasn't too happy with me coming on the show, but I knew I needed to do this for me._

"So Quinn, where are you from?"

"Boston, what about you?"

"Cleveland. You gotta boyfriend back home?"

"Umm…something like that. We're on and off."

"On and off, huh? Well, at this point in time, are you on or are you off?"

"I guess you can say we're off. What about you?"

"Nope no boyfriend for me. You can't bring sand to the beach right?"

"Oh my god is this where we're staying. It's huge!"

The limo pulls up to the Real World house and the two girls get out with their eyes the size of basketballs. They look at each other with face splitting smiles and as if reading each other's minds run towards the door. When they step inside they just start screaming and running around to each room. Each room is of a different latin music theme. Reggaeton, salsa, merengue, samba, and conga.

" So what are you thinking Quinn? You wanna be my roommate?"

"Oh hell yea! What room were thinking about"

"Umm… Salsa because it's sexy."

Both of the girls claim two of the three beds in the room and decide to explore more of the house. There is the usual pool room and pool and Jacuzzi in the backyard. The kitchen was as big as the bedrooms and was stocked with all of the kitchen utensils they could as for. The bar was fully stocked with the castmates favorites. Santana and Quinn decided that they should take celebratory shots.

"I can't wait for the other roommates to get here."

"Me neither, ugh these next three months are going to be crazy bananas."

**Kurt**

_I'm so excited to be in Miami, right now. I'm 22 years old, I just graduated from NYU and I just want to forget about all my drama back home and have fun. _

Kurt walks to a boat where he meets the driver and waits for his fellow roommates.

**Brittany**

_It's about to get wild this season. Being on the show is a dream come true for me. I have been watching since Real World: San Diego and I always thought that I would be perfect. Back in New York, life is pretty crazy. I go to Juliard and basically dance from the time I get up to the time I go to sleep. I have been in a couple of videos, but my dream is to choreograph and own my own dance studio. I do have a boyfriend back home, named Sam. I have dated him for a year and I don't know…taking it one day at a time._

**Mike**

_Yo, what's up I'm Mike! 23 from Chicago and I'm just ready to have some fun in Miami and dance non-stop. I majored in dance at the Joffrey and I am excited to kind of see the dance scene here in Miami. My family wasn't too happy with my decision to pursue dance, but in my senior year of high school they came to one of my performances and it meant the world to me. My relationship with my parents is a rocky one, they are very traditional Asians so me being on the show has been a problem for them. _

As Brittany is waiting at baggage claims Mike walks up beside her with a

Nervous smile.

"Are you my roommate?"

"AAAHHH yes I am, I'm Brittany."

"Hi Brittany, I'm Mike." The very tall dancers hug and after grabbing their things and head outside to a waiting boat. As their walking they see a short, petite guy standing with luggage next to the boat.

" Mike, I think that's one of our roomies." As they get closer to Kurt everyone breaks out into face splitting smiles and greet each other. After a few more minutes they all pile into the boats and begin to head to their new home.

"So Brittany what do you do?"

" I go to Juliard and I major in dance, so…yea"

" I major in dance, too!"

" Seriously that's awesome! Where do you go?"

" Joffrey."

" That is awesome! So how excited are you to get into the clubs and just dance to some of the sexiest music."

" Oh if I'm not in the house you can probably find me in the clubs."

" Perfect so you my friend will be my permanent dance partner while we're here."

**Mike**

_Brittany is cute and the fact that she is a dancer is even hotter. I would love to be her dance partner. If she plays her cards right she can be my life partner. _

The three of them pull up to a dock that leads to the house and quickly make their way inside. As they step inside they are met with screams from the girls, who arrived first.

" We're so happy more of our roommates are here! I'm Quinn."

" And I'm Santana."

"Kurt"

"Brittany"

"Mike"

After they met and shook hand Santana and Quinn showed them where the rooms were and Brittany and Mike decided to choose the Reggaeton room, while Kurt decided to choose the last bed in the salsa room. Santana and Quinn then gave them the rest of the tour of the house and ended at the bar where they handed the three a shot of vodka.

**Finn**

_I am known as the party boy in my group of friend. I'm a country boy who loves his mama and nothing is going to change that. I do have a girl back home, Rachel and she is the love of my life. We have gone through a lot seeing as we are in a long distance relationship, but we are making it work. I don't know what being in Miami is going to do to our relationship. I mean in the past seasons people who came on this show with boyfriends or girlfriends didn't leave the show with those people, but I don't know…we'll see. Ha ha ha_

**Mercedes**

_ I hope this house is ready me, honey cuz' I am not one to be messed with. I have gone through life with big dreams it's either you're going to help achieve those dreams or you are just an obstacle that's in my way. I usually get along with everybody, but if you decide to pop off I am not one to hold my tongue. If you start the fire get ready to get burned._

Mercedes and Finn both meet outside of the airport and get into the cab that will be taking them to their house.

"How excited are you to be in Miami?"

"So excited! My girlfriend isn't too happy, but whatever."

**Mercedes**

_My impression of Finn is…he's a class A douchebag._

" So you have a girl back home? Are you going to be able to stay faithful?"

After a long moment of silence Finn and Mercedes start laughing at Finn's subtle way of saying 'no'. Just as they started calming down they pulled up to the real world house and enter.

"Where my roommates." Finn yells as he puts his stuff on the floor. Coming out from various rooms of the house Mercedes and Finn are greeted with the other five house mates and go up to get settled into their new rooms. As they look around and talk to the rest of the roommates, Finn begins to get a little uncomfortable around Kurt and begins to think that Kurt is gay.

**Finn**

_So I'm thinking that the scrawny kid, Kurt? Is gay. I don't know how I feel about this. I mean I'm a country boy and homosexuals where I come from aren't as out there with it so I'm not used to someone being so flamboyant about it. It kind of makes me uncomfortable, but as long as he keeps his hands to himself everything will be okay._

The roommates all gather around in the living room to get to know each other a little better and start to make each other feel more comfortable.

Mercedes: "Okay so who here is in a relationship?"

Brittany and Finn raise their hands and the other roommates begins to boo them for coming to the house with significant others.

**Mike:**

_I'm a little bummed to find out Brittany has a boyfriend. Ah well on to the next one, it's probably not the best idea to hook up with someone in the house._

Santana: "So where is everyone from?"

Mercedes: "LA"

Kurt: "New York"

Brittany: "New York"

Quinn: " ohhh two New Yorkers."

Brittany: "Yea, I'm originally from Ohio, but go to Juliard."

Santana: "I'm from Cleveland!"

Brittany: "Really? Sweet I'm from Lima, so no surprise why I wanted to leave."

Brittany and Santana stare at each other and smile for what seemed like forever.

**Brittany**

_Santana is hot. I'm not even gonna lie. She has that Latina spice and her eyes are like chocolate and I just melt in them. I have had experiences with girls and I am open to anything I don't discriminate, but I have Sam back home and she's a roommate so I can't go there. _

Finn: " So what do guys say we hit the street and see what Miami has to offer."

With that statement everyone begins to get ready to go out to the clubs to celebrate their first night in the house. Everyone is expecting the first night to be drama free and amazing, but this is entertainment television and if everyone got along than that wouldn't be any fun…now would it?

_**Well I hoped you liked what you read. I'm thinking of doing it as if you're watching an episode. Now it's a reality show so there has to be some drama. I have a few ideas, but if you have some them please let me know. You know the deal read and review, but be nice. I'm an artist so I'm sensitive about my shit. hahaha**_


	2. Chapter 2: Temptations

**AAAAHHHH Thanks so much to everyone that read and decided to follow the story. I'm really excited about it and have some good stuff planned. So I changed some things in the first chapter to make it easier to follow. Also anything that is italicized means that they are talking to the cameras. I'm writing it as if you are watching a show…in your head.**

**Quinn and Santana**

_Q: "So we have decided to go out to Mansion to celebrate our first night here in Miami Beach."_

_ S: "That's right and the plan is to get it in and have a good time. I really don't want any drama on our first night."_

_ Q: "Me neither. All of this talking has worked up a thirst. What should I drink Gatorade, Water, or Milk?"_

_ S: "Well unless all of those things have tequila in it. I don't wants none." _

The girls leave the confessional and head over to the bar to start making their drinks. When they take their first sips Kurt and Mike come in and begin to make their drinks to pregame with. Upstairs still getting ready are Mercedes and Brittany, who are putting on their finishing touches to their makeup and Finn who is making a face in the mirror trying to fix his hair.

Mercedes: "Mike is kind of cute."

Brittany: "Yea, he is. I'm excited to have a fellow dancer in here."

Mercedes: "Ohhh already planning on doing the horizontal mambo, are we?"

Brittany: "Hahahaha no no, I have a boyfriend, but even if I didn't I spotted something else that could keep my attention."

Mercedes: "Who? Finn?"

Brittany: "Ohhh hell no. Did you see him in the mirror making that face? He looked like Zoolander. "

The girls begin to laugh as they finish their make-up and head downstairs to meet their other five roommates and start taking shots to get the night going. When everyone has a good buzz they decide to head out for the night. When they get there Mansion is packed, but they find their VIP section and right away order their drinks. After a house shot, the roommates head to the dance floor and Mike and Brittany naturally start dancing with each other. After a couple of songs Mike moves to start dancing with Quinn and Brittany finds the rest of her housemates.

**Mike**

_Quinn is cute; I'm not going to lie. She's a sweet girl and I mean I'm going to be here for three months so why not have some fun, right?_

**Mercedes**

_I'm dancing and in the corner of my eye I see Mike and Quinn just dancing and laughin' and I'm just like 'get it girl, cuz if you won't I do not have a problem hittin up Panda Express,' if you know what I'm saying. _

Santana is dancing with Kurt when she feels to arms snake around her waist.

Brittany: "You look gorgeous tonight."

**Santana**

_Yes I am a lesbian. I didn't say anything because it doesn't define me as a person. It's just a label that for some reason society feels is too important to ignore. Brittany…she's hot, but she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend that could actually be her brother but that's beside the point. The point is she has a boyfriend so guess who can't go there out of respect…me. UGH it sucks trying to be the good guy and it's giving me a nasty taste in my mouth. I don't know how long I will be able to keep my hands off of her, though…we'll see._

Santana and Brittany are still grinding on the dance floor as if they are the only ones in the club, when Kurt and Mercedes start screaming at the site of Quinn and Mike making out on the couch of the section. The group decides to go home and finish the festivities in the safety of their own home. As soon as they get in Finn and Kurt head over to the bar to start taking shots.

Finn: "So I have to be honest with you when I say, I am not used to being around homosexuals."

Kurt: "Understandable. I just ask that you respect me and in return I will respect you. If you have any questions I am an open book. I just need people to get passed the summary and start reading."

Finn and Kurt cheers and take the shot they had been holding on to. Just as they put the glasses down Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany walk up to the bar giggling and laughing because they saw Quinn and Mike making out on top of Quinn's covers.

Santana: "I hope they're finished by the time I feel like falling asleep."

Brittany: "You can always sleep in our room I mean Mike's bed is free now."

Kurt: "I call Mike's bed!"

Quinn and Mike are sleeping by the time the roommates head to bed, but Kurt still decides to sleep in Mike's bed and Brittany decides it's a good idea for Santana to sleep in her bed.

**Night Camera**:

Brittany: "You're so hot…I like you so much it's crazy."

Santana: "You have a boyfriend."

Brittany: "I don't see him around, do you?"

Santana: "I can't. You have a boyfriend."

Brittany and Santana are have a staring contest before Brittany leans in to plant a kiss on Santana's lips. The kiss starts off very innocent before it becomes more heated.

**Brittany**

_I don't know what it is about Santana, but god…I'm drawn to her. Like I don't believe in love at first site, but if I did I think it happened to me. _

**Santana**

_…welp there goes my hopes of being the good guy. That lasted what five minutes? Now I'm back to not giving a fuck. Sorry Sam, but I hope you're having fun in New York, but your girl is going to be screaming my name all season. _

**Oh snap! Mike and Quinn? Santana and Brittany? Who is going to be hooking up next? Is Finn Going to stay faithful? How will Brittany's phone call with Sam going to go? Tune in next week on The Real World: Miami**

**You know the deal read and review. Should there be some inner house cheating? What friendships should form?**


	3. Chapter 3:Feelings

**Sorry this took awhile, but I started two new jobs in the same week, sooo I haven't had time to write. Also studying restaurant menus…not fun and it made me hungry all of the time. Anyway thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed and favorited either me or the story. I love you all, even though we don't know each other. **

**I think it's time for some drama to happen…I mean it is a reality show right? Also follow me on tumblr if you want to it's beautifulflawedmonster(I see a lot of authors doing that so I thought why not. You can ask me about the story or whatever you want. Let's be besties!) **

_**Previously on the Real World…**_

The housemates all go out to celebrate their first night in Miami.

Quinn and Mike got to know each other very well.

Brittany began to zero in on Santana

Back at the house Finn asked Kurt about his sexuality

Kurt and Santana decide to sleep in the Reggaeton room because Quinn and Mike hooked up

Brittany kissed Santana

Santana and Mercedes are in the kitchen making breakfast as Kurt walks in. A few minutes after Kurt walked in Quinn comes in wearing a hoodie and yawning.

Mercedes: "Long night?" she says trying to hold back a laugh

Quinn: "Ha Ha very funny and I have no idea what you're talking about."

Santana: "I think she's talking about the reason why me and Kurt had to sleep in another room, so you and Mike could do the nasty."

Quinn: "We didn't do anything."

Kurt: "Girl please we all heard you screaming Mike's name don't try to lie.

**Quinn**

_**sigh**__ I admit I may or may not have hooked up with Mike last night. Did it mean something no, but he's cute and has a nice body, soooo…it is what it is._

**Mercedes and Santana**

_Mercedes: We think it's cute that those two are you know…_

_ Santana: Yea mean better her than me because I am not in the mood for some Asian cuisine, sorry I'm not sorry._

_ Mercedes: Are you in the mood for some chocolate ice cream?_

_Mercedes looks at Santana suggestively until they both burst with laughter._

_**Later on that day in the phone room**_

__Finn: Hey! What are you doing?

Rachel: Ummm…just going over some lines. What are you doing?

Finn: Nothing much.

Rachel: What did you do last night?

Finn: We went to Mansion, but nothing to crazy.

Rachel: That's good. You didn't hook up with any girls?

Finn: No I'm being a good boy, for you.

Rachel: Well that's good at least. I miss you.

Finn: I miss you too.

**Finn**

_Me and Rachel have been dating for almost 4 years now. We started dating in high school, but broke up when she left for college. After awhile we got back together and I don't know we both changed over the years and things aren't the same as they used to be. I think we both are just staying in the relationship because it's what we're used to and we don't want to hurt the other person. As a result we're just not happy so we end up hurting the other person anyway._

Rachel: Do you have any cute roommates?

Finn: Rach don't do that?

Rachel: Do what? I just want to know who you're living with for the next three months.

Finn: I know, but I also don't feel like I should have to call you everyday to check up with you.

Rachel: But because I'm your girlfriend you should call me everyday.

Finn: I'm not doing this right now?

Rachel: Well call me when you do feel like being in a relationship. Better yet just let me go now save us both the embarrassment.

Finn: Bye

**Finn**

_I have cheated on Rachel. Multiple times and she hasn't been an angel in the relationship either. We both have jealousy issues and it puts a strain on our relationship. That and her being so far, is a big problem that we are trying to figure out._

Santana is on the computer when Brittany comes into the room and sits down in the chair next to her. After a couple of minutes of not speaking to each other and staring at the computer Brittany grabs hold of Santana's pinky.

**Brittany**

_So I may or may not have messed up last night. I kissed Santana even though I know I have a boyfriend back home and…I kind of feel bad. _

Brittany: "You hungry?"

Santana: "Yea. Where were you thinking?

Brittany: " I really want some guac. And I think we should talk."

Santana: "Agreed. Alright you wanna leave in like ten minutes?"

Brittany: " Yea that's fine."

_**At the restaurant…**_

__Brittany: "Sooo last night was fun."

Santana: "Yea I can't believe Quinn and Mike hooked up."

Brittany: " I thought she was going to go for Finn."

Santana: "Bleh, thank God she didn't hook up with fetus face. I would have to literally slapped some sense into her."

Brittany: " I also don't appreciate you taking advantage of my drunkness and kissing me." Brittany is smiling, so Santana knows she isn't serious and begins to laugh.

Santana: "Please you basically had me pinned down and were attacking me."

Brittany: "I couldn't help it. What would you do if you had a hot girl in your bed with the most kissable lips in the whole entire world."

Santana: "I did have that girl…and I kissed her back. The problem is that out of the both of us, only one of us has a boyfriend."

Brittany and Santana stare at each other in silence and continue to eat, but every once and a while they throw flirtatious looks at each other.

Brittany: "Well I like you, but you're right I have a boyfriend."

Santana: " Exactly and I'm not going to be the other woman or anything like that. I'm here in Miami I'm _not_ in a relationship, so I'm going to have fun."

Brittany: "As you should."

**Santana**

_Do I like Brittany? Yes. Am I going to sit around and hope that she breaks up with her boy back at home? No. Sorry I'm not the one. I'm in Miami, I'm single, and I'm going to have a good time. She knew coming to the house tied down was not a good idea._

Santana and Brittany get back to the house and return to the rooms. Quinn is laying on her bed looking at pictures when Santana jumps on the bed and lays next to her.

Santana: "Who is that?"

Quinn: "My ex and our daughter."

Santana: "Wow, you were pregnant?"

Quinn: "Yep. I got pregnant in high school and at sixteen I knew I wasn't ready and decided to give her up for adoption."

Santana: "What did your parent say?"

Quinn: "They are very religious and conservative so they were definitely not happy. They kicked me out and I moved in with Noah and his family."

**Quinn**

_When I got pregnant, it was very difficult to handle. I went from being head cheerleader to the bottom of the totem pole in a matter of months. It was stressful and when I decided that I wanted to give Beth up it caused even more problems with Noah and I. He felt as though he should have a bigger role in the decision, but I had my mind made up. I think the pregnancy and then the adoption kind of was the reason for the end for us. He started cheating and just became really mean after all was said and done._

Mercedes: "Where should we go tonight?"

Santana: "I don't care. Mansion was a lot of fun."

Mike: "Yea I had a lot of fun there."

Kurt: "We saw." Mercedes, Santana, and Kurt began to laugh at the memory of Mike and Quinn.

Mike: "I hate you all"

Later on that night the roommates are at Mansion in the VIP section taking shots and dancing. Mike and Quinn are dancing together and Mercedes, Santana, and Kurt are taking shots.

**Finn**

_ So I'm having a good time dancing and laughing and all of a sudden this cute brunette chick taps me on the shoulder. She tells me her name is Sugar and we start dancing and taking shots and stuff. I mean she's cute and she knows how to have fun. We exchange numbers and I will definitely call her in the future._

Mercedes and Santana are still dancing with Kurt and Brittany joins and in and starts dancing with Santana. Kurt and Mercedes give both of the girls suspecting looks, but ignore them and continue to dance. Brittany and Santana's dancing becomes a little more heated as the night goes on.

**Kurt**

_So I'm talking to this very hot sexy man by the bar and when I come back to our section and I look around…I see Mercedes's hot mess ass lip-synching as if she's Beyonce, I see Quinn and Mike taking the song 'Ass' a little too seriously, but I don't see Brittany and Santana. I look around some more and what do I spy with my little eye both of them on the dance floor sucking each other's faces off. I don't know if I'm disgusted, turned on, or worried. Like SERIOUSLY! Can I sleep in my bed at least one night!_

The housemates return to the house and go into their rooms to go to bed. Even though Santana is sleeping, Brittany is still awake and gets up and heads to Santana's room. She slips underneath the covers, which causes Santana to wake up. They snuggle closer together and move the cover over their heads. The camera does not pick up what is going on under the covers, but can pick up the sounds.

_*Kissing_

_Brittany: "I want you so bad. You're so hot, Santana."_

_*Kissing and heavy breathing_

_Santana: Heavy breathing and moaning, "Britt…oh shit"_

_*Kissing_

_Brittany: breathing heavily and moaning_

The covers move and Santana and Brittany resurface and our kissing until they both fall asleep.

_**The next day…**_

**Quinn**

_So I wake up this morning only to find Brittany and Santana both in her bed. __**In a Cuban accent **__Lucy…you got some splaining to do!_

Santana and Brittany get up from bed.

**Santana**

_I'm so pissed at myself for last night. I know better. Brittany has a boyfriend back at home, so I shouldn't be hooking up with her. She's taken and she's my roommate. Not good. But God have you seen her, the way she looks at me as if she can see every thought in my head and knows what I'm about to say before I say it. It sucks and is so intriguing that it's scary… I'm screwed aren't I?_

Santana heads to the shower and Brittany heads to her room to get her towel. In the room is Finn fixing his hair. He turns around and is just staring at her.

Brittany: "What?"

Finn: "Nothing. I didn't know you were gay."

Brittany: "I don't label myself, but if I did I would say that I was bisexual."

**Finn**

_Gay, bi,whatever. You not only cheated on your boyfriend that you claim to care for deeply, but then you cheat on him with a girl. I just think that's messed up and disrespectful. Not to mention wrong. Where I come from we think homosexuality is wrong and now I'm forced to be in this house with three of them._

Finn walks out of the room and heads to the computer. Brittany goes into the bathroom and Santana is in the shower washing her hair. Brittany gets into the shower right next to her and starts washing her hair, as well.

Brittany: "So I went to go get my stuff from my room and Finn was in there and was like, 'you're gay?' And I'm like well I'm bi. And he turned around and just said 'Oh' and left the room.

Santana: "Really? Does he not like gay people or something?"

Brittany: " I don't know."

Santana: " Kurt told me yesterday that on the first night when we came back Finn was asking him a whole bunch of questions about his sexuality."

Brittany: "Really?"

Santana: " I know he better not say anything disrespectful while I'm around because I am not the one to hold my tongue. I don't what type of girls he's used to, but I'm not one to fuck with."

**Santana**

_If Finn has a problem with my sexuality then he needs to find a way to come to me with respect or just ignore me for the rest of the time here. I will not be bullied in my own home and made to feel uncomfortable. I had to go through a lot of bullshit in my life and I'm just starting to get everything back to normal and don't want to have to go through being victimized again…I can't._

**Well there is Chapter 3. The drama is starting I would tease the next chapter as if they are previews, but even I don't know what's going to happen next. It's like I'm watching with you. You know the drill, read and please PLEASE review. If you have any ideas on what you want to see let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4: Rocsi

**You like me! You really really like me! Thank you so much for everyone that read, reviewed, followed, and favorited I appreciate you all. I spray you all with my love ;). Who is still heartbroken over the Glee episode and is friggin' out over the break up episode? I heard a rumor that the guy who won the Glee Project is the reason why Brittana breaks up. **

**A special shoutout to ****gleeeeeeeek89 who has been helping me with ideas, since the beginning. You da best. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Slash I haven't read over it. Don't judge me haha.**

Previously on The Real World

Finn calls his girlfriend Rachel and talks about the problems they have been dealing with.

Mercedes and Santana tease Quinn for sleeping with Mike

Brittany and Santana go to lunch, where they discuss the kissed they shared

Quinn tells Santana about her pregnancy and how it ruined her relationship with her parents and boyfriend

At Mansion, Finn starts talking to Sugar, Quinn and Mike continue to get close, and Brittany and Santana start making out.

Back at the house Santana and Brittany have sex. The next day, Finn confronts Brittany about her morals.

_**In the phone room…**_

Sam: "Hey baby."

Brittany: "Hey? Where have you been? I've tried to call, but no luck."

Sam: "Yea sorry about that. I've just been busy with school and midterms and stuff. So how have you been. You've been behaving right?"

Brittany: "Of course. I miss you though."

Sam: "I miss you too. I'll be done, so I'll be able to come visit you pretty soon."

Brittany: "AAAAHHHH I'm so excited."

**Santana**

_Brittany…I really don't understand her. She comes into my room, she is the one telling me 'Oh I like you so much. I want you so bad.' And then the next day she is on the phone with Sam as if nothing ever happened. _

Brittany: "Okay I'll talk to you soon. Bye baby."

Sam: "Bye."

Brittany: "Oh Sam, tell Harmony hi."

Sam: "Okay talk to you later."

Brittany leaves the phone room and goes into her room and heads over by the computer and sits down next to Mike.

Mike: "So I've been looking up some dance classes and they have hip hop and other classes at Quick Feet Studios."

Brittany: "Awesome! Best news ever!"

Mike: "Okay cool you wanna go and sign up for some classes. Maybe we can convince everyone else to go."

Brittany: "Yea that's sounds perfect."

Brittany gets up to head to Santana's room. She finds the latina lying next to Mercedes on the bed laughing.

Brittany: "Hey so Mike found some dance classes and we're were thinking that maybe you guys wanted to come and sign up for some too."

Mercedes: "I'm down!"

Santana: " Yea that sounds cool."

After Brittany leaves the room Santana turns to look back at Mercedes and shakes her head.

Mercedes: "So what is going on with that?"

Santana: "UGH. I wish I knew. When she's sober she is head over heels in love with her boy back home, but as soon as that shot kicks in she's all over me."

Mercedes: " I think she really likes you, though."

Santana: "Whatever. I'm not trying to fall in love with my roommate."

Mercedes: "Girl, stop. You know you like her too. Those stupid looks you two give each other when the other isn't looking is disgusting. I just want to throw up. You. ."

Santana: "I'm not sprung at all. I already told her that I'm going to do me and have fun."

Mercedes: "Oh you're going to have lots of fun…with Brittany."

Later that day all of the roommates are walking to Quick Feet Studios. They enter and stand by the front desk where beautiful Cuban woman is standing behind.

Mike: "Hi, my name is Mike and we're looking to sign up for some dance classes."

Rocsi: " Hi, my name is Rocsi and hold on one sec as I pull up the class schedules. Have you danced before?"

Mike: " Yes I attend Joffrey, in Chicago and Brittany goes to Julliard."

Rocsi: "Oh wow that's awesome. So the rest of you haven't really taken a class?"

Santana: " I haven't. I mean if you count dancing in a bar professional then…"

Rocsi: Laughing " No not at all. Okay, so we have some hip hop classes that are taught by the very talented Rebecca and then we have a few salsa classes open and those are taught by me."

Kurt: "I'm taking salsa for sure. Maybe I can seduce some man with my moves."

Finn rolls his eyes and they all sign up for both hip hop and salsa classes. They say they're goodbyes to Rocsi and make their way back to the house. After a quick stop at Subway they are back in the house. Quinn, Mike, Kurt, and Brittany are all eating in the kitchen. As they're eating Kurt and Brittany are smiling at Mike and Quinn as they openly flirt with one another.

**Quinn**

_I honestly have no idea what Finn's problem is. I don't know if he's jealous because he's alone and no one in the house wants him or if he has a problem with the fact that Kurt and Santana are gay. And Brittany's gay too…I think… is she? Whatever it is he needs to get it together. It's 2012, come on time to stop living in the past times are a changing. _

After the roommates sign up for dance classes they head to grab lunch, all together. On one side Santana is in the middle with Mercedes on her left side and Quinn on her right. Sitting at the head of the table is Kurt. On the other side Finn is in the middle with Brittany on his right and Mike on his left side.

Mike: "I'm so excited to start those dance classes."

Mercedes: " I know right. Our salsa instructor is hot, not gonna lie. If I was into that sort of thing I would try it."

Santana: "Hey you said that I would be your first choice." Santana pretends to be hurt until she and Mercedes start laughing.

Mike: " I don't know Cedes, Rocsi was pretty much ripping Santana's clothes off."

Everyone at the table started laughing. However, Brittany and Santana looked visibly uncomfortable.

**Santana**

_Rocsi is cute. I don't know what will happen. I'm not in a relationship with anybody. Until Brittany figures out what she's doing than I'm going to continue to have fun._

**Brittany**

_I would be upset if Santana hooked up with Rocsi. I know I shouldn't be, but I would. I don't know how I feel. I know I like her, but I also have a boyfriend back at home who is going to be her in a couple of weeks. _

After the roommates finish eating they head back to the house and start getting ready to go out. They decide to head to CAMEO, for the night. Once they get there they all head to the bar and begin to get their drinks. On their way back Mercedes and Kurt bump into Rocsi and her friend, Kate. They bring them both over to their section and Rocsi says hello to everyone and gives them hugs. The group starts doing shots and singing along to songs and everything seems to be pleasant. After awhile Rocsi and Santana drift off to a corner to talk and Brittany is visibly upset by the interaction.

**Santana**

_Rocsi is really nice. I mean have you seen her she's super hot, she can dance, she can speak Spanish, and…did I mention she is sexy as hell. LOOK AT HER! _

Santana and Rocsi head to the dance floor, where things quickly get heated. Brittany is still in their section drinking, but every once in awhile she glances over to look at Santana and Rocsi.

**Brittany**

_This is so fucked up. I mean honestly why is she dancing with Rocsi of all people. I mean seriously she is our dance instructor. Really Santana? Really?_

Brittany begins to take more shots and mixed drinks. Apparently being fed up with watching Santana and Rocsi dance she heads over to the couple. When Rocsi turns her head to talk to Kate Brittany grabs Santana.

Brittany: "What the fuck are you doing?"

Santana: "I'm dancing, what?"

Brittany: "I can see that. Why are you dancing with her?"

Santana: " Because she asked me to. What is the problem? You have a boyfriend back at home Britt. We aren't together."

Brittany: "Whatever Santana have fun."

Santana: " I have been. Why don't you try to do the same and when you get home, call your boyfriend and tell how much you miss him. That's what you do don't you."

Brittany: " Screw you!"

Brittany storms off and goes outside and gets in a cab and heads home. The night continues without anymore drama and Santana and Rocsi exchange numbers before they part ways. The six roomies head back inside the house. Santana heads to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat when Quinn joins her.

Santana: "Cheetos while drunk is probably the best thing in the entire world."

Mercedes: " False. Eggs are the best thing while drunk."

Santana: "You're so weird. Let's make a Cheetos and eggs casserole."

Mercedes: " I'm down. Get some chickens because I have no more eggs."

Santana and Mercedes burst out laughing while Kurt just continues to get a glass of water as if this is normal conversation between the two girls. Santana heads to bed. A few minutes later Brittany comes into the room and lays down next to Santana.

Santana: " I can't do this."

Brittany: "Do what?"

Santana: " Hooking up with you. That's not what I came here for. Plus you being in a relationship is complicated."

Brittany: " Are you sure?"

Santana: " Yea"

With that answer Brittany leaves Santana's bed and room and heads back to her own room and goes to sleep.

**Reasons Not To Be Mad At Me:**

**For taking to long to update. I work two jobs so time is limited. I will try to update at least once a week.**

**For the **_**temporary**_** Brittana break up. They are endgame, no worries**

**Next week on the Real World**

**Santana and Rocsi get closer**

**Mike and Quinn discuss their situation**

**Sam comes to visit**

**Finn vs. Team Gay (I wonder what he did?)**

**Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr if you haven't beautifulflawedmonster.**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

_**UnholyBitch: Yea Mercedes is single I really like her single and basically just giving two cents on every one else's relationship. She doesn't seem like the type to really hook up on camera. Also I'm excited to see where Quinn and Mike go with these hookups. Things are going to get a little shaken up for entertainment purposes ;), of course.**_

_**chicavolcom89: I'll try to make it a little longer.**_

_**UnholyBitch: I agree about Quinn and Mike. There always has to be that roommate that doesn't really hook up on camera and that's Mercedes. Brittany and Santana are complicated. That is all.**_

_Previously on The Real World: Miami…_

_The housemates sign up for a dance class and meet their sexy salsa instructor Rocsi._

_Santana talks to Mercedes about her confusion about her and Brittany's relationship._

_The roommates begin to notice Finn's behavior_

_At the club, the housemates spot Rocsi at the bar. She starts dancing with Santana, which doesn't sit well with Brittany_

_Brittany confronts Santana and ends the conversation by walking away._

_Later that night, Brittany tries to hookup with Santana. Santana tells Brittany that she can't hookup anymore._

**Santana**

_So last night was…interesting. Cameo was a blast and I had a good time, until Brittany decided that me dancing with someone was not okay with her. That's fine she can feel how she wants to feel, but lets not forget dear Brittany who is in a relationship. Rocsi is cute. She has that spicy, Latin flava that's super hot. I don't know, we'll see what happens._

Brittany is sitting on the computer checking her emails, from Sam, when Santana walks into the room and heads to the kitchen. Finn is looking in the refrigerator when he notices the Latina walk in the room. She gets a bowl and spoon out and begins to fix herself a bowl of cereal.

**Brittany**

_Last night Santana and I kind of ended whatever we had going on. I think it's for the best, but I'm not going to say it won't be hard to stay away from her. Good news, however, is that Sam is coming to visit and I'm excited to see him. I'm nervous at the same time because we have a lot to talk about._

Finn: "Cameo was crazy last night."

Santana: " I know, but I had so much fun."

Finn: " I know right. What happened with you and Brittany, though? It looked like you two were fighting about something."

**Santana**

_Finn, I don't like you. What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything about what's going on in my personal life. Come on dude. _

Santana: " Nothing. Just a misunderstanding."

Finn: "What? Was she jealous or something?"

Santana: " You would have to ask her that. I have no idea how she feels. They're her feelings not mine."

Finn: "I mean you two hooked up. You should have a little idea about how she feels."

Santana: " Excuse me? Why do you care?"

Finn: " I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with my roommates. Trying to get to know you. I mean I'm forced to live with you."

Santana: " You're not forced to do anything. You have a problem with my lifestyle then leave. Don't talk to me because no fucks will be given if we don't talk for the remainder of the time here."

With that said Santana gets up and leaves the kitchen and heads to the phone room.

Tina: "Hey hoe!"

Santana: "Hey girl. I'm already having issues with a roommate."

Tina: "Seriously? Who?"

Santana: "Ugh Finn the country boy. He legit looks like a big toe I can't handle it."

Tina: _laughs "_Oh my god stop. What happened?"

Santana: "From day one he has had a problem with me and this guy Kurt I'm guessing because we're gay and he keeps throwing in a few jabs here and there."

Tina: "Seriously?"

Santana: "Yeah and he honestly has one more time to bring up my sexuality before I go off."

Tina: "Understandable. But what is going on with you and Brittany."

Santana: "Yea I don't know. She came into my bed last night and I basically told her that like the hooking up thing couldn't happen anymore."

Tina: "How'd she take that?"

Santana: "She was fine. Her boyfriend is coming so I don't really care and I think maybe I'll call Rocsi and see if she wants to hang out."

Tina: "Yea girl do you're thing and I'll talk to you soon."

Santana: "Alright bye."

In Mike's room, he is lying on the bed with Quinn in what seems to be a tickle war. Mike is straddling her while Quinn is lying on her back trying to fight off his hands.

Quinn: _Laughing_ "Okay! Okay! Uncle! Unncccllleee!"

Mike: _Laughing _" Yes! Once again I am the undefeated champ."

They give each other a couple of quick pecks on the lips before Mike moves to lays next to Quinn.

Quinn: "So what was it like growing up for you?"

Mike: "It was just like anybody else, I guess. It was hard when it came to my passion for dance and the expectations my parents had for me."

Quinn: "What do you mean?"

Mike: "Like, my parents didn't approve of me dancing. Like at all. They wanted me to become a doctor or something along those lines and they felt that having a career in the arts was useless."

Quinn: "Yea my parents were the same way. They want me to become a lawyer have this perfect life like they try to make people think they have."

**Mike**

_I really like Quinn. I think she's funny and smart and breathtakingly beautiful. I just want to get to know her as much as I can during the time we have here._

_At the airport… _

**Brittany**

_Today, Sam is coming to visit me and I should be excited. I really should…but I don't know, something seems off._

Brittany is standing next to the car when a tall blonde man walks through the doors with the biggest smile on his face. The couple shares a warm embrace and Sam goes into a kiss, which Brittany happily accepts. They walk back to the car and begin their journey back to the house.

Sam: "So what are your roommates like?"

Brittany: "Some of them are cool and then there's Finn, who I'm not really feeling at the moment."

Sam: "Why not?"

Brittany: "He just said something to me that rubbed me the wrong way, but I've been staying clear of him."

Sam: "I don't have to kick his ass when I walk into the house do I?"

Brittany:_ Laughing_ "No I don't think so."

Brittany pulls up to the house and the two blondes enter looking around for any signs of life. They pass through the pool computer room where they see Santana and Kurt looking at some website.

Brittany: "Hey! Santana, Kurt, this is Sam my boyfriend."

Kurt and Santana shake his hand and turn back to the computer when Brittany and Sam leave the room. Kurt looks at Santana who is smirking while she continues to stare at the screen.

**Santana**

_He's cute. They look like they could be related, but he's cute. _

Brittany introduces Sam to Mercedes, Quinn, and Mike. They finally find Finn in the bathroom.

Brittany: "Hey Finn! This is my boyfriend, Sam."

Sam holds out his hand for a handshake, which Finn takes. There is a little awkward silence because of the information that Brittany gave Sam, but before anything can happen the couple leave the bathroom and head to Brittany's bedroom. When Sam puts his stuff down they both lay in the bed. Brittany leans in for a kiss, which quickly begins to get heated. After a few moments, they stop and Brittany ruffles Sam's hair.

Sam: " I could totally take him."

Brittany: " I know baby."

In the phone room…

Rocsi: "Hello?"

Santana: "Hey Rocsi, it's Santana."

Rocsi: " Oh hey what's up?"

Santana: "Nothing much. So listen we are all going to Mansion tonight and I was wondering if you wanted maybe come."

Rocsi: "Yea that sounds like fun."

Santana: "Oh okay great! So would you maybe want to grab something to eat and then head over to the club."

Rocsi: "Yea that sounds like a good plan."

Santana: "Perfect! Alright how does 8 sound?"

Rocsi: "That sounds good."

Santana: "Alrighty then I'll see you at 8."

Santana hangs up the phone and runs to find Mercedes and Quinn to tell them the news.

Santana: "WHEEZY! JUNO! I GOT A DATE!

Mercedes: "With the salsa teacher?"

Santana: "Mhmmm"

Mercedes: "Gone head girl."

After Santana gets ready she heads to out to meet Rocsi for dinner. Rocsi chooses a Chinese restaurant because she is from this area and knows the dining scene a little better. She is wearing a tight red dress that is complimenting all of her curves perfectly.

Santana: "You look nice."

Rocsi: "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

Santana: "Why thank you."

Santana: "Oh my god. This is soooo good."

Rocsi: "It's by far the best Chinese food in all of Miami."

Santana: "I can see why. So were you born here?"

Rocsi: "Born and raised. Where are you from?"

Santana: "Cleveland"

Rocsi: "Oh okay."

**Santana**

_Rocsi's cute. I just want to see where this goes and if it turns into something more, great if it doesn't on to the next one_

The ladies enjoy some more light conversation before they decide that they she head over to Mansion to meet everyone else. Once inside they see that the club is crowded as usual, but have no problem finding everyone, clearly starting to get drunk. When Kurt and Mike see Santana walking hand in hand with Rocsi they greet them with hugs and hand them both shots.

Santana and Rocsi get themselves some drinks by the bar and go back over to where the rest of the group are dancing and singing along to the music. Mercedes and Quinn are dancing together next to Santana and Rocsi, whose dancing is getting heated as the music continues to play. Brittany is dancing with Sam, but stopped so she could get something to drink. Once she left, Finn offers Sam a shot, which he happily takes.

Finn: "So how long have you and Brittany been dating?"

Sam: "For about a year."

Finn: "Oh okay. Yea she's a sweet girl."

Sam: "Yeah she is. But she told me that you said something to her that kind of rubbed her the wrong way. I know you don't know me and I don't know you, but I don't appreciate you saying anything to her, that would make her not like her time here."

Finn: "I apologize for that, but I don't think I'm the one that is making her not enjoy her time here."

Sam: "What?"

Finn: "I'm just saying. You're right I don't know you, but I'm sure a nice guy. I just want you to know that Brittany hasn't been the sweet angel that you think she is."

Brittany comes back with a new drink and there is obvious tension between her, Sam, and Finn.

The housemates, including Rocsi, are back at the house. Santana and Rocsi head to Santana's room where they begin to make out. After a very heated kiss Rocsi rolls over so her back is facing Santana and they decide to go to sleep.

Back in Brittany's room, Brittany and Sam's kisses are beginning to become more passionate and heated. Sam moves the covers, so that the two of them are basically cocooned. Moaning can be heard. The two resurface and Sam spoons Brittany from behind and they both fall asleep.

**Next week on the Real World:**

** -Finn and Sugar meet again**

** - Finn vs. Brittany**

** - A couple breaks up (Not this again)**

** - Quinn vs. Puck**

**Okay who saw Glee? Can I just say that I was not sad at all. I think it was because I had mentally prepared myself and all of the spoilers kind of ruined everything. I was more upset than I was sad. **

**Anyway you know the drill. Read, Review, Recommend.**

**Beautifulflawedmonster- Tumblr **

** - I'll answer any questions about the story and also we can discuss Glee some more. **


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

Previously on The Real World: Miami…

Finn tries to confront Santana about Brittany

Quinn and Mike talk about their family life

Sam comes to visit Brittany

Santana and Rocsi go out to dinner and then meet the roommates at Mansion.

At Mansion, Sam confronts Finn about messing with Brittany.

Finn tells Sam that Brittany hasn't been faithful.

The next morning…

**Santana**

_Yes, Rocsi slept over. No, we didn't do anything. She's nice, really. I just I don't know…looks aren't everything. _

As Santana walks Rocsi to the door to say goodbye, Brittany comes into the room and heads for the kitchen. Not before chancing a quick glance as the two ladies kiss. In the kitchen, Brittany fixes herself a bowl of cereal and is soon joined by Santana.

Brittany: "Fun night?"

Santana: "Yea it was. What about you? I'm guessing you and Sam got re-acquainted."

Brittany: "We had fun if that's what you're asking. "

Santana and Brittany eat their breakfast in silence for a few more minutes. Every now and then they lock eyes and smile, at each other.

Brittany: "So are you and Rocsi going out again?"

Santana: "What are you jealous?"

Brittany: "Nope. Just wondering."

Santana: "Yea okay. If you really want to know, then I don't know yet."

Brittany: "Any particular reason why?"

Santana: " I mean I just want to…I don't know. Maybe get to know better. It was just one night, so it's going to have to take time."

Brittany: "Yea."

Santana: "Are you and Sam doing anything today?"

Brittany: "I've got nothing planned."

Santana: "Well there's this carnival thing that I think Mike and Quinn wanted to go to. I was going to invite Rocsi, so you and Sam should join."

Brittany: "Yea that sounds cool."

With that Santana gets up and puts her bowl in the sink. When she leaves the kitchen she passes by Sam, who is headed straight towards his blonde girlfriend.

Sam: "What's up?"

Brittany: " Nothing. We were just talking about going to this carnival thing today. You down?"

Sam: " Yea, but umm…I have to ask you something."

Brittany: "Okay"

Sam: "So last night, I was talking to Finn and he said something about you not being the 'perfect angel' I think you are."

Brittany: "Okay what's that supposed to mean?"

Sam: "That's what I was hoping you could help me figure out. Did you hookup with someone?"

Brittany: "You want to have this conversation right now?"

Sam: " I think before I waste anymore time here, with you, I should know the truth. Was it Mike?"

Brittany: "No."

Sam: " Finn? Come on Brittany this isn't the guessing game. Just tell me so I can pack my stuff and go."

Brittany: "…"

Sam: "You know what fuck it, I'm just going to go. Thanks for wasting my time and my money by having me come out here."

Sam gets up from the table and storms upstairs to Brittany's bedroom, where Finn is sitting on the bed. Brittany comes into the room and beelines straight for Finn.

Brittany: "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TELL HIM?

Finn: "What are you talking about?"

By this time all of the roommates have ran out of their rooms to the source of the yelling and are confused as to why Sam is packing and Brittany and Finn are nose to nose in the center of the room.

**Mercedes**

_Ding ding ding in the blue corner we have Brittany and in the red corner we have Finn. LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMMMMBBBLLLEEE. It's. About. To. Go. Down._

Brittany: "I SAID WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TELL SAM?"

Finn: "I JUST TOLD HIM WHAT HIS GIRLFRIEND HAS BEEN UP TO."

Brittany: "AND YOU THOUGHT IT WAS YOUR PLACE TO DO THAT BECAUSE…? SCREW YOU FINN!"

Brittany runs after Sam before he can reach the door. She uses herself as a barrier between the door and Sam and tries to convince him to stay.

Brittany: "Sam, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave."

Sam: "Brittany, I don't want to stay. The whole time I've been here I've felt that you wished I wasn't. If you didn't want me to come than you should have told me before I bought the ticket."

Brittany: " I thought I did want you to come, but the closer your visit came the more I felt horrible and I thought that all you had to do was come and everything would be okay."

Sam: "Well it's not and we aren't either."

Brittany: "Well are you leaving? Can you at least stay in a hotel or something and we can talk later?"

Sam: "Yea I'm staying in a hotel tonight."

Brittany: " Okay I can drive you."

Brittany walks away from the door to put on shoes. As she does she passes Finn who is in the hallway

**Brittany**

_I can't even handle Finn right now. Like honestly, it isn't his place to let my boyfriend know anything. That is my job I will tell him when I'm ready to tell him. I just need to get out of this house and if the only way I can do that is driving Sam to a hotel then I will. Finn and me…this isn't done. _

When Brittany is done putting on sweats and shoes she heads to the car where Sam is waiting for her, so he can put his things in the trunk of the car. They silently enter the car and head to a hotel that is up to par with Sam's standards.

**Brittany**

_I don't know what I'm supposed to say to him. 'Hey Sam, while you were sad and depressed with me not in New York I was hooking up with my roommate Santana. Yea the one you were buying shots for yea that Santana. She's great isn't she?' No I can't say that. The only thing I can do is give him some space, let him clear his head and talk to him when he's ready._

Sam checks into his hotel and they both sit on opposite sides of the room. They are keeping themselves occupied by not looking at each other and distracting themselves by either looking at their nails or at the ground.

Sam: "I'll call you later tomorrow, so we can say goodbye before I leave."

Brittany: "Okay. Again Sam. I'm really sorry. For bringing you all the way down here, but I was and still am happy to see you."

Sam: "I know."

Brittany leaves the hotel and drives back to the house where she is going to have to deal with Finn. When she gets in the house she goes into the computer room where Kurt is playing on the computer. She takes a seat right next to him and puts her head on his shoulder and begins to wrap her hair around her fingers, mindlessly.

Kurt: "You okay."

Brittany: "I will be."

Kurt: " We should get drunk to get your mind off of things."

Brittany: "Kurt, you getting your mind off of things is you getting your body on things."

Kurt: "True. And that's usually because I'm drunk."

Later that night…

All of the roommates decide to go to the usual spot that night, except for Quinn and Mike who opt to stay home. Mansion is really chill, compared to the other nights that they have come. Brittany and Finn are keeping their distance from each other, but they are keeping it civil, like an unspoken agreement to try and have a good time. After a few more shots, the roommates are starting to get a little looser and find themselves on the dance floor. Kurt has found himself a Cuban guy to dance with and Mercedes is talking to a guy she met named Derek.

**Finn**

_So we're all at Mansion, everyone seems to be getting along, no one is arguing. I look over and I see Sugar, the girl that I met a week ago. _

Sugar: "Finn, right?"

Finn: "Yea! What's up? How are you?"

Sugar: "I'm good. You here with your roommates."

Finn: "Yea! Come with me. Lets take some shots."

**Brittany **

_So I'm dancing and I just happen to look over. What do I see? Finn taking shots with this girl that I saw him talking to a week ago. Like…really? Mr. High and Mighty? Mr. Let Me Tell Your Boyfriend On You? Mr. Hypocrite over here is flirting with someone who is not his girlfriend, but I'm wrong. Okay._

Meanwhile, back at the house…

**Quinn**

_So Mike and I decided to stay in and not go out with the rest of the roommates. I don't mind. I'm learning more and more about Mike and everyday I like him more and more. _

Mike is in the shower and Quinn is the sleeping in his bed, when the phone begins to rings. She wakes up and runs to the phone, out of breath she answers.

Quinn: "Hello"

Puck: " What's up? Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Quinn: "No. I was sleeping and ran to the phone."

Puck: "Oh. You didn't go out tonight?"

Quinn: " No I decided to stay in tonight. Why?"

Puck: " I was just wondering. Are you by yourself?"

Quinn: "No I'm with my roommate, Mike."

Puck: " Mike, huh?"

Quinn: "Yea Mike. Is there a problem?"

Puck: "No problem. Just don't do anything to embarrass me or yourself."

Quinn: "I think you've embarrassed both of us enough."

Puck: "But I didn't do anything on national TV, did I?"

Quinn: "Is there a reason you called? You wanted to tell me something or just wanted to check up on me?"

Puck: "Both actually. Don't think that you're just going to hookup with people and then when you get back here I'll be waiting for you with open arms"

Quinn: "Puck I haven't even thought about you since I've been here."

Puck: " Yea whatever, just know that you can't stay in that house forever. You're going to come crawling back."

Quinn: "You would be so lucky. FUCK YOU, PUCK!"

Quinn hangs up the phone and goes back to Mike's room. Mike is rummaging through his dresser looking for clothes to wear. Quinn walks past him and flops down on his bed and watches him, as he gets dressed.

Mike: "You alright?"

Quinn: "Yea. I just got off the phone with Puck, who was being a complete asshole."

Mike: "What did he say?"

Quinn: "Nothing important. Just that I better not embarrass him and expect him to wait for me."

Mike: "How long were you two together?"

Quinn: "We were on and off throughout high school. I got pregnant and when I gave the baby up for adoption that's kind of when things really started going downhill."

Mike: "Have you seen your daughter since?"

Quinn: "No."

**Mike**

_Knowing Quinn had a baby doesn't bother me at all. It makes her stronger and more beautiful, actually. Giving your baby to a family that will be able to love it and provide for it in ways that you can't is incredibly endearing and I respect her for it. _

After a very heated make out session Mike and Quinn decide that it's best to go to bed.

Back at the club…

Everyone is still having a good time. Mercedes and Santana are clearly wasted and are outside of the club. They are sitting on the curb laughing at how Kurt was dancing inside. Brittany is sitting next to Santana with her arm around her waist just smiling at the scene of the two drunken divas. Kurt is talking to the Cuban guy he was dancing with and is exchanging numbers.

Santana: YEAAAAA KURT GET IT IN!

Mercedes: WOOOOOO!

**Santana**

_So we are all outside and we're waiting to go home and out of the corner of my eye, I see Finn standing next to this chick. Like…where are you going sweetie?_

Santana: "Hey Finn, who's your friend?"

Sugar: "The name's Sugar."

Mercedes: "Is that your real name or your stage name?"

Sugar: "It's real."

Santana: "Are you coming back to the house?"

Finn: "Yea she is. Is that okay, mom?"

Santana: "Don't ask me, ask your girlfriend."

Finn: " Mind your damn business, Santana."

Santana: "Oh! You don't like it when someone gets into your personal life and acts as if they can judge you. Hmmm…interesting. Didn't you do the same thing, to Brittany?"

By this time, their cab is in front and they are all climbing in. Santana and Brittany in the back, Mercedes and Kurt in the row in front of them. They are leaning on each other acting as pillows. Finn and Sugar are in the front. When they get back to the house, Santana kicks off her shoes and runs straight to the bathroom. Brittany heads to the phone room and decides to call her friend, Ashley.

Ashley: "Hello?"

Brittany: "Hey bitch!"

Ashley: **laughing **" What's up girl."

Brittany: "Nothing. Sam's mad at me, so I went out to get my mind off things."

Ashley: "I'm sure when you call him tomorrow he won't be mad."

Brittany: "Call him? He's in Miami."

Ashley: "He went!"

Brittany: "Yea! Why wouldn't he come?"

Ashley: "I talked to Harmony and she told me that they hooked up last weekend."

**Brittany**

_As soon as I hear that, my heart drops. My boyfriend, who stormed out of here earlier today, and my friend hooked up. _

Brittany: "You're lying."

Ashley: "Britt, I would never play like that."

Brittany: "I have to call you back."

Brittany hangs up the phone and after a second to breathe she picks it up and dials Sam's hotel number.

Sam: "Hello?"

Brittany: "Did you fuck Harmony?"

Sam: "What?"

Brittany : " . ?"

Sam: "Who told you that?"

Brittany: "It doesn't matter. Did you or did you not hookup with Harmony before you came here?"

Sam: "Britt—"

Brittany: "Before you confronted me about cheating, stormed out of the house, and played victim? Did you?"

Sam: "…Yea I did."

Brittany: "Okay well, You can find your own way to the airport, tomorrow. Don't call me when you get to New York. In case you didn't know, we're done."

Brittany is about to hang up, but she remembers one more thing.

Brittany: " Oh yea Sam…I fucked Santana…twice."

Brittany slams the phone back down and slams the phone room door open and walks out of the room.

**Next week on The Real World: Miami**

** -Mercedes and Santana vs. 2 Drunk Girls**

** -Brittany and Santana…and Rocsi**

** -The roommates get their job assignment**

**Ohhhhhh shhhhiiiiittttt! It has hit the fan! So much going on in one episode, I can't handle it.**

**I am so so so so sorry for the long wait, but work has seriously gotten in the way of my personal life and it sucks. I hope everyone had a safe Halloween and hasn't gone too crazy with all of the Glee spoilers. Brittana is endgame, remember that. **

**I hope you enjoyed the episode. Leave me ideas either on here or on Tumblr. Thanks for taking the time to read the story. I have some great ideas coming up. I may be looking for a Beta to kind of help keep me on track and help me with ideas and what not. So let me know if you're interested. **

**All mistakes are mine. I'm sleepy. Don't judge **


	7. Chapter 7: Connections

Previously on The Real World: Miami

Brittany shows her jealous side when talking to Santana about Rocsi

Sam asks Brittany if she hooked up someone, which leads to a fight with Finn. Sam leaves the house and goes to a hotel.

Finn sees Sugar and invites her back to the house. This upsets Santana, who reminds Finn that he has a girlfriend

Back at the house, Quinn gets a phone call from her ex Puck. The call ends with the old lovers getting into an argument. Quinn goes and finds comfort in Mike and they discuss the daughter Quinn gave up for adoption.

Brittany calls her friend Ashley, who informs Brittany that Sam cheated on her with their mutual friend Harmony. She calls him and asks him if what Ashley told her was true. Sam admitted to cheating and Brittany broke up with him.

" _Brittany slams the phone back down and slams the phone room door open and walks out of the room." _

Brittany walks to the bar and grabs a bottle of tequila and goes out to the pool. She sits down and just starts drinking straight out of the bottle.

**Brittany**

I_'m pissed. I don't know if it's because I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me with one of my best friends or if it's because he made me feel so bad for what I did. I'm just…I'm hurt. I wasn't the best girlfriend I know that, but I cared about Sam. _

Santana gets done using the bathroom and decides to go to her room to change in a black tank top and some gray sweatpants. She heads to Brittany's room and when she couldn't find her there she walked to the kitchen. On her way, she passed by the pool table room, the phone room, and the computer room. She didn't see Brittany anywhere. She checked the kitchen, with no luck, and decided to take her chances by the pool.

Santana: "Brittany?

As Santana gets closer she sees Brittany lying on a pool chair with a half empty bottle of tequila on the table next to her.

Santana: "B? What's going on?"

Brittany: "Nothing."

Santana: "It can't be anything, because you just drank straight tequila."

Brittany: " Sam cheated on me."

Santana: " Well Britt…you aren't a saint either."

Brittany: " Psh…whatever it doesn't even matter. I'm just going to end up alone anyway, so you can go back in the house and call Rocsi."

Santana: "No I'm not leaving you here by yourself and I don't want to call Rocsi."

Brittany: "I wanted to break up with him, but I feel bad and I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings. Which sucks for me because I always end up getting my heart broken."

Brittany wipes a tear away and Santana gets up for her chair to move and lay next to Brittany. Brittany shifts so she is laying on her side and her head on Santana's chest.

**Brittany**

_It doesn't matter if Santana and I finish what we kind of started. What matters is at the end of the day I appreciate our friendship more than anything._

Santana: "Are you feeling better?"

Brittany: "A little. It helps that I'm snuggling up to your boobs"

Santana and Brittany burst into laughter.

Santana: "Oh my god! You truly know how to ruin a nice moment."

The Next Day…

Finn and Sugar wake up and he walks her to her cab that's outside waiting for her.

Finn: " I'll call you tonight when we figure out what we do."

Finn walks back into the house and into the kitchen where Kurt is fixing himself breakfast.

Kurt: "Morning."

Finn: "Morning

**Kurt**

_Finn doesn't scare me…like at all. I come from a small town with small-minded people so I'm used to dealing with people like him. I'm just hoping that before we leave I will be able to change his mind._

Finn sits there watching Kurt move around the kitchen before Mercedes and Mike walk in.

Mercedes: " So Kurt you gonna call your Cuban hunk?"

Kurt: "Maybe. I'll see what he's doing tonight."

Mike: "Look at you stud. Doing your own research on the Cuban Missile Crisis."

Kurt: "Hopefully when we're done there will no longer be a crises."

The three of them start laughing. All of them except for Finn, but they end up just ignoring him.

Brittany finally wakes up and walks into the bathroom where Quinn is brushing her teeth. They smile at each other through the mirror and Brittany heads into the shower. Quinn finishes her morning routine and decides to hang out in the bathroom with Brittany.

Quinn: "So how was your night?"

Brittany: "It was fun. And then I found out Sam cheated on me."

Quinn: "Wooowwww! Are you serious?"

Brittany: " Yep. It is what it is, though. I'm over it."

Quinn: " Are you sure? Or are you just saying that because you now can freely hook up with a spicy Latina?"

They both start laughing as Brittany finishes her shower.

Santana leaves her room and heads to the phone room.

Tina: "Hello?"

Santana: " What up! Guess who's single?"

Tina: "Finn?"

Santana: "Yes girl! Wait…what? No, not Finn."

Tina: " Just kidding. So you can finally hookup with Brittany without feeling guilty."

Santana: " Well I never felt guilty before, but yea…I guess."

Tina: " Can you trust her though? I mean lets keep it real. Obviously this isn't the first time she's done this and I highly doubt it will be the last."

Santana: " I mean I'm not trying to start dating her, you know? Like I'm going to continue doing me. I'm supposed to be hanging out with Rocsi later, so we'll see."

Tina: "Alright chica, have fun. I love you. Get play.

Santana: "Never get played"

Santana hangs up the phone and decides to shower. While she's doing her hair Brittany walks in and sits on the counter.

Brittany: "Well you're looking cute. What's the occasion?"

Santana: "I'm getting lunch with Rocsi."

**Santana**

_I don't know what's going on with Brittany and me right now. I can feel the connection we have. A blind man can see the chemistry. At the same time, I don't trust her. She just broke up with Sam and there's a chance that I'm just something she's using for some fun while she' away from him. Who knows?_

Brittany: "Well I think we'll be going to Julio's tonight. Just playing pool and stuff and keeping it chill.

Santana: " Yea that sounds fun. Maybe Rocsi would want to come."

**Brittany**

_I'm bummed that Santana and Rocsi are still hanging out, but what can I do? Nothing…absolutely nothing._

Santana and Rocsi walk into a restaurant and after the waiter takes their order they are finally left alone.

Santana:" So how's the dance studio?

Rocsi: "It's good. You should come back. I'll give you a private lesson."

Santana: " I don't know you may have to spend some extra time with me. Can you handle that?"

Rocsi: "For you? Yea, I think I can make some time."

Santana and Rocsi's staring contest is interrupted by the arrival of their food.

Rocsi: " So tell me. What makes…Santana?"

Santana: " HA! I'm a complicated soul. I came out when I was 16 and my family wasn't that accepting at first, but they realized I was the same girl they raised and they've learned to accept me and whoever I love. What about you?"

Rocsi: " My family kind of knew before I did. Apparently I was _really_ into Salma Hayek."

After some more time sitting and stealing glances the two Latinas decide that it's time to head their separate ways with the promise to see each other later that night.

Later that night…

Finn: "QUINN! HURRY UP!

Kurt: _**Cuban accent**_ "Aye papi! There's no need to rush."

Santana: "Yea, calm your tits! We'll get there when we there."

The housemates finally head out and arrive at Julio's and after another hour or so Rocsi enters the building and heads over to where Santana is standing. Rocsi pecks Santana on the lips and hugs her before saying hi to everyone else.

Rocsi: "Brittany I hope to at least see you and Mike in my class again. I'm having no luck persuading Santana to come back."

Brittany: "I don't know maybe. The class wasn't really a challenge for me."

Rocsi just ignores Brittany's comment and heads back over to join Santana and Kurt. Brittany, Mike, Finn, and Quinn continue to play pool while Santana, Kurt, Rocsi, and Mercedes joke around watching the other four. Rocsi is sitting on Santana's lap and every once in awhile they steal a few kisses. Brittany looks at the two lovebirds once in awhile, but tries hard not to let them bother her. The group including Rocsi decide to head back to the house. When they get back they all head to their bedrooms.

Rocsi and Santana are getting pretty heated in her bed.

Santana: _**Whispering,**_"You're so fucking hot."

Rocsi_: __**giggling**_

They continue to kiss before they both decide that it's time for bed.

**Brittany**

_This sucks. Like…really sucks._

Next week on The Real World: Miami

Rachel makes plans to visit the house

Finn makes a mistake

The Brittany/Santana/Rocsi love triangle gets explosive

**I'm just going to say it…I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY for the wait! **

**So I'm thinking that I want to maybe do some one-shots. Like Bonus clips. So send me some ideas of things you want to see. Maybe friendships that you don't see enough of or people you want to see interact more. Stuff like that.**

**You know the drill Read and review. I love your comments they give me ideas so keep them coming. **

**XOXO-C**


End file.
